


Happiness

by YukinaMizuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMizuki/pseuds/YukinaMizuki
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana. Cukup ada aku dan kamu.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Aku bikin ini beberapa hari lalu, kupikir sekalian aja post buat Anniv Arashi
> 
> Happy 21st Anniversary!!

Sho sedang duduk di sofa. Meminum secangkir teh hangat, sambil memperhatikan berita yang sedang tayang di TV di hadapannya. Sho bulak balik menatap ke arah TV dan jam dinding. Hari sudah malam, namun dia masih sendirian di rumah. Biasanya diwaktu ini, sudah ada sosok yang menemaninya disampingnya, namun sekarang sosok itu tidak ada yang membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

"Aku pulang." terdengar suara dari depan pintu dan diikuti dengan suara pintu ditutup.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok pria dengan tampang sedikit lusuh, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat seperti baru saja menjalankan hari yang sangat melelahkan. " _Tadaima_ , Sho-kun." ucapnya lagi.

" _Okaeri,_ Jun." Balas Sho dengan lembut.

Jun melemparkan tas yang dibawanya keatas meja di depan sofa, dan menghempaskan badannya untuk duduk di sofa di sebelah Sho lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Sho yang melihat Jun seperti itu tersenyum tipis. Dengan wajah Jun yang kuat itu ditambah ekspresinya sekarang ini, kebanyakan orang mungkin akan menjauh karena takut terkena marahan dari Jun bila mereka salah bicara. Namun berbeda dengan Sho, sosok Jun yang sekarang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Jun biasanya selalu terlihat tegas, tangguh, mungkin terkadang dia memperlihatkan sosok lucunya juga namun jarang sekali melihat dia terang-terangan kelelahan seperti ini. Sho adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang Jun dapat merasa bebas untuk memperlihatkan sisinya yang sedang kelelahan ini.

“Sudah makan?”, tanya Sho.

“Sudah tadi bersama staff yang lain.”

“Syukur deh, aku gak siapin apa-apa soalnya.”

“Aku juga gak ngarepin masakan kamu kok.”

“Jahat banget sih.”

Sho berkata begitu tapi dia tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, dia tau Jun hanya bercanda. Pernah sekali Sho mencoba memasak untuk Jun dan dia memberikannya pada Jun tanpa mencicipinya dulu. Jun mengeluarkan semua komentarnya tanpa menahan diri sampai Sho mulai merasa murung, namun melihat Jun tetap menghabiskannya membuat Sho sangat senang.

Yah.. setidaknya sampai Jun sakit perut selama dua hari.

Sejak itu Sho memutuskan untuk hanya menyiapkan makanan yang dia beli di luar, atau dia harus mencoba masakannya dulu sebelum dia memberikannya pada Jun.

Sho meraih tangan Jun dan menggenggamnya, mengelus-elus punggung tangan Jun dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha membuat Jun tenang “Syutingnya tertunda ya?”

Jun harusnya pulang dua jam lebih awal, namun pulang lebih lama dari dijadwalkan pun sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. “Ada adegan aku melewati orang yang sedang menyiram tanaman, dan dia dengan bodohnya mengarahkan selang air itu kearahku. Aku tau dia tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja. Sisanya kamu bisa bayangkan sendiri.” Jun pun bersin tiba-tiba, mengagetkan mereka berdua. “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Sho melihat kearah Jun dengan sedikit khawatir. Untuk sekarang Jun masih Nampak baik-baik saja, tapi bila diperhatikan baik-baik bisa terlihat pipinya sedikit merah, dan meskipun Sho sedikit kecewa tapi dia tahu itu bukan karena dirinya melainkan demam yang akan datang. Ini memang masih musim gugur, namun udaranya sudah mulai mendingin dan Sho sangat tahu betapa Jun tidak tahan dengan dingin. Sho menaruh tangannya pada kening Jun dan benar saja sedikit hangat. “Kamu sepertinya mau demam. Bagaimana kalau kamu mandi dulu, akan kusiapkan air hangatnya.”

Sho baru saja ingin beranjak bangun dari tempatnya namun Jun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan malah menarik Sho pelan. “Nanti saja.”

“Tapi nanti kamu demam.”

“Nanti saja..”

Sho menatap Jun bingung sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sho pun akhirnya mengerti. Jun menatap Sho dengan matanya yang lebar dan dengan sedikit ekspresi memelas. Ini tatapan yang selalu Jun berikan setiap dia ingin sesuatu dari Sho namun sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya. Jika Jun sedang kurang enak badan, fenomena luar biasa terjadi dan Jun pun berubah menjadi manja dan terang-terangan minta Sho untuk memanjakannya (Sho sebenarnya ingin Jun selalu begitu, namun Tuhan melarang seorang Matsumoto Jun untuk manja pada Sakurai Sho saat dia masih dalam keadaan sadar benar). Namun sepertinya Jun yang sekarang masih cukup sadar dan merasa sedikit segan untuk memintanya pada Sho.

Biasanya Sho akan langsung melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jun lebih baik, namun hari ini dia merasa sedikit ingin menjahili Jun. Dia ingin Jun mengatakan langsung apa yang dia inginkan. “Terus kamu mau apa Jun?”

“Aku mau..”

“Hmm?? Mau apa?”

“Mau…”

Jun terus menghadap kearah tangan mereka yang masih terhubung, sulit menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dia pun akhirnya menaikan pandangannya dan mendapati senyuman usil melukisi wajah Sho. “Jail ih! Udah tau juga masih nanya.” Seru Jun sedikit kesal.

“Ehhh kalau kamu gak ngasih tau, aku mana ngerti~”

Jun rasanya ingin menampar Sho supaya senyuman usilnya itu hilang dari wajahnya, namun saat ini keinginan untuk hanya diam dan memeluk Sho lebih besar dari apapun. Sejak kejadian tersiram saat syuting drama tadi dia sudah mulai merasa jenuh dan yang ada dipikirannya sepanjang proses syuting hanyalah untuk cepat pulang dan memenuhi dirinya dengan kehangatan kekasihnya. Sekarang dia sudah sangat dekat untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, dia tidak ingin menundanya lebih lama hanya karena kekasihnya sedang ingin usil. Lebih baik menyerang dan membuat Sho diam sekalian.

Jun menatap langsung kearah Sho dan berkata, “Aku mau peluk Sho.”

Sho. Hanya Sho. Tanpa tambahan -san, -kun, atau apapun itu. Jun jarang sekali memanggil Sho seperti ini dan efeknya pun tidak main-main.

Sho membayangkan Jun akan terus ragu-ragu sampai akhirnya dia cemberut, dan Sho akan memeluknya yang nantinya membuat Jun merona. Itu pasti akan lucu. (Sejujurnya apapun yang dilakukan Jun akan terlihat lucu dimata Sho, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung karena Jun akan kepedeean). Dia tidak pernah menyangka Jun akan menyerang Kembali.

Melihat Sho yang masih belum menjawab, Jun meraih pergelangan tangan Sho yang satu lagi dan dengan memiringkan kepalanya sendiri, dia memasang wajah memelas terbaiknya. “Boleh kan?”

Sho merasa terkena serangan jantung.

Dia menyesal (atau mungkin bersyukur?) tidak langsung memberikan Jun pelukan saat Jun membutuhkannya, karena dia sekarang dihadapi dengan sosok makhluk yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

 _“(Sakurai Sho tahan dirimu. Ingat.. Jun sedang sakit.)”_ Pikir Sho, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dengan memberikan sugesti kepada diri sendiri. “Tentu saja. Sini.”

Sho pun akhrinya membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil tersenyum senang. Meskipun untuk menghibur Jun tapi Sho sendiri sebenarnya sangat senang atas kesempatan ini. Dia pun merasa kekurangan Jun karena sibuknya mereka sehari-hari.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jun berpindah dari posisinya dan duduk diatas pangkuang Sho, dia langsung memeluk Sho dan menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Sho. “Ah… ini yang kubutuhkan.”

Tangan Sho mengelus-elus membentuk lingkaran pada punggung Jun, dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengusap-usap rambut Jun. Meskipun Jun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya tapi Sho tau bahwa Jun suka ketika Sho mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti ini. Kalau kata Jun saat suatu kali dia sedang mabuk “Ini membuatku merasa tenang.”, namun tentu saja kejadian itu hilang dari ingatan Jun saat pagi tiba dan hanya menjadi kenangan manis bagi Sho. Dia tidak keberatan sih.

Mereka terus diam seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, hanya menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari suhu tubuh satu sama lain. Mereka tidak perlu banyak bicara, asalkan berada di ruangan yang sama, menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama seperti ini adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi mereka.

Sho merasakan Jun mulai mengantuk, tadinya Sho ingin membiarkannya tidur namun dia teringat Jun butuh menghangatkan badannya. Sho pun menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya dan mendapatkan suara protes dari Jun. Sho hanya tersenyum hangat dan menepuk lengan Jun yang masih terkait erat dibelakang leher Sho. “Jun, kamu mandi dulu.”

“Lima menit lagi.”

“Terakhir kali kamu bilang begitu, kamu ketiduran.”

“Yaudah biarin.”

“Jangan begitu, nanti kamu demam.”

“Gak mau gerak, udah ngantuk.”

Jun memang keras kepala kalau sudah begini. Sho pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutuskan menggunakan pilihan terakhirnya. Dia memindahkan tangannya dan membenarkan posisi Jun supaya dapat menggendongnya. “Kugendong nih ya.”

Jun langsung memegang pundak Sho dan membuat jarak diantara mereka, menatap Sho dengan tatapan jengkel. Jun sudah langsung merindukan kehangatan yang dia rasakan tadi, namun harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Sho menggendongnya begitu saja. Dia tau Sho kuat, jarak dari sofa ke kamar mandi juga tidak begitu jauh. Namun tetap saja, digendong itu cukup memalukan bagi seorang pria.

“Nyebelin.”

“Demi kamu juga. Lagian kalau emang masih pengen peluk silahkan aja, kan kubilang aku gendong nih.”

“Itu yang bikin nyebelin.”

Jun langsung bangun dan pindah ke sebelah Sho, dia memeluk lututnya dan mengubur mukanya kedalam kedua lengannya. Sho gemas melihat Jun yang menjadi seperti bola itu. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Jun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jun.

Saat dia kembali ke ruang tamu didapatinya Jun sudah berpindah dari posisi bolanya tadi, dan sedang berbaring diatas sofa. Matanya tertutup, tapi entah mengapa Sho tau Jun tidak tidur. Sho merasa wajah Jun sedikit lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dia membuat catatan di dalam kepalanya untuk tidak membiarkan Jun mandi terlalu lama dan memastikan dia minum obat sebelum tidur.

Sho pun duduk disamping Jun, dan Jun yang merasakan tekanan pada sofa yang sedang ditidurnya lalu membuka matanya.

“Airnya sedang dihangatkan, mandinya jangan lama-lama ya nanti.”

“Hmm.” Jun hanya membalasnya setengah hati sebelum dia menggigil dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sho yang melihat itu reflek mengambil selimut yang ada di sandaran sofa dan menyelimuti Jun dengan itu. Memang mereka sengaja menyiapkan selimut disitu supaya tidak repot-repot mengambil lagi dari kamar ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruang tamu.

“Kedinginan ya?”

“Engga. Kepanasan.”

“Kamu kebanyakan main sama Nino deh.”

“Suhunya berapa sih?”

Sho mau berdiri untuk mencari remot AC namun dia melihat benda itu ada diatas meja, beruntungnya. Dia melihat suhunya bertuliskan 26, dan menunjukannya pada Jun.

“Boleh naikkin gak?”

“Mau berapa?”

Jun diam sesaat. Sepertinya memikirkan suhu ideal yang dia inginkan. Setelah beberapa saat dia menjawab, “27.”

“Pfft..” Sho tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jun bilang dia kedinginan tapi hanya minta menaikkan satu derajat saja. Apa bedanya sih Jun. Sho pun menekan tombol untuk menaikkan suhu dua kali, dan terdengar suara dari AC nya tanda bahwa remotnya berfungsi dengan baik.

“Tuh aku naikkan jadi 28.” Seru Sho sambil menunjukkan remotnya pada Jun lagi. Sho tau Jun hanya menaikkan satu karena tidak enak padanya, tapi Sho juga sebagai pasangan yang baik tidak ingin orang yang dia sayang kedinginan dong?

Jun pun membalas tindakan Sho itu dengan senyuman manisnya, “Makasih Sho-kun.”

Sho melihat tapi Jun masih sedikit menggigil, dan AC pun butuh waktu sampai suhunya bisa berubah merata keseluruh ruangan. Jiwa usil Sho yang tadi pun kembali lagi bersamaan dengan keinginannya untuk memanjakan Jun.

“Hm.. Karena sepertinya butuh waktu sampai suhunya merata,” Sho meletakkan sebelah tangannya disebelah kepala Jun untuk menahan beratnya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menangkup pipi Jun. “Aku yang hangatkan dulu ya.”

Tanpa menunggu respon Jun, Sho pun langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum bibir Sho berhasil menyentuh Jun, tangan Jun sudah menutupi mulut Sho lebih dahulu, menghalangi bibir mereka untuk bersentuhan.

Sho terlihat sedikit kesal dan tersinggung Jun menolak ciumannya, namun sebelum Sho menyuarakan protesnya Jun sudah memotongnya duluan. “Jangan pasang muka begitu. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang aku mungkin demam, kalau cium nanti kamu ketularan.”

Apa yang dikatakan Jun benar. Jangan sampai dua anggota dari grup lima orang tumbang, itu tidak bagus. Tapi Sho sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal macam itu. Sho memegang pergelangan tangan Jun yang menutupi mulutnya dan menahannya disebelah kepala Jun. “Peduli amat.”

Setelah berkata itu dia melanjutkan tindakannya tadi dan kali ini Jun tidak menahannya. Sho mencium Jun dengan lembut dan manis, ibu jarinya sekali-sekali mengusap wajah Jun. Tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Jun pun berpindah sehingga dapat menggenggam jari jemari Jun dengan benar, mengaitkan tangan mereka berdua.

Tangan Jun yang bebas dari genggaman Sho bergerak ke belakang kepala Sho dan meraih rambutnya, membiarkan jari-jarinya bebas memegang dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Sho.

Beberapa saat berlalu hanya dengan saling menikmati ciuman diantara mereka. Mata mereka berdua saling terpejam. Hanya sesekali mereka menjauh untuk mengambil nafas, sebelum bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

_Airnya sudah hangat. Airnya sudah hangat._

Terdengar suara dari kamar mandi sebagai penandaan airnya sudah siap dipakai. Sho melepaskan ciumannya dan menaruh keningnya pada kening Jun, mata mereka berdua masih terpejam. Saat dia membuka matanya dia mendapati sepasang mata milik kekasihnya pun sedang menatap balik ke arahnya.

Terkadang Sho tidak bisa berpikir saat Jun menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti ini. Yang dia bisa pikirkan hanyalah Jun dan betapa bahagianya mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan akhirnya Bersama seperti sekarang.

Jun pun tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan lebih dari Sho. Dia yang duluan jatuh cinta pada Sho sejak mereka masih seorang Johnnys Jr., sejak sadar akan perasaannya dia takut bila Sho mengetahuinya dan membencinya karena itu. Tapi sebaliknya, Sho pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jun. Meskipun jalan mereka tidak selancar yang orang kira dan banyak kesalahpahaman terjadi sebelumnya, tapi disinilah mereka sekarang. Bersama saling menyayangi dan di dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Jun sangat bersyukur dia bisa bersama Sho seperti sekarang.

Sho pun bangun dan duduk dengan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jun. “Sana mandi, airnya udah tuh.”

Jun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mencium Sho sekali lagi, “Kalau kamu ikutan demam, aku gak tanggung jawab ya. Salah sendiri.”

Akhirnya Sho pun melepaskan tangan Jun dan Jun beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Sho melihat sosok Jun sampai dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali duduk menghadap TV, mengambil teh yang sudah mulai dingin dan meminumnya. Ya, sudah dingin. Harus dihangatkan lagi untuk Jun juga.

Sho tersenyum kecil, merasa tenang dan bahagia. Bahkan melihat teh ini saja yang dia pikirkan adalah Jun. Temannya sering kali bertanya padanya apakah dia menikmati hidupnya, melihat Sho tidak punya hobby khusus seperti orang pada umunya dan hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi Sho selalu menjawab sambil tersenyum ria, “Tentu saja.”

Istilah Bahagia itu sederhana memang benar adanya. Kebahagiaan Sho itu sangatlah sederhana. Asalkan ada Jun disampingnya, Sho pun akan Bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Jun, selama ada Sho disampingnya, itu sudah cukup.


End file.
